mrbeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Bean's Mini
Throughout the series, Mr. Bean always drives a Mini. There are sixth different minis used by him. First mini Mr. Bean's first Mini was an orange 1969 BMC Mini MK II (registration RNT 996H) only seen in Mr. Bean and was crashed at the end of the episode. Second mini (registration SLW 287R) #1 The second Mini, a 1977 British Leyland Mini 1000 was Austin Citron Green in colour with a matte black bonnet and has the registration number SLW 287R. This Mini was used from "The Return of Mr. Bean" until "Back to School, Mr. Bean". In that episode, "Back to School, Mr. Bean", Bean changing parking spaces with an identical mini (registration ACW 497V) unfortunately the identical mini was set to be used for a demonstration of an army tank, and his car was crushed in it's place with the padlock on the side being the only salvageable part. In the compilation episode "The Best Bits of Mr. Bean" Mr. Bean and Teddy go into the attic in search of an umbrella on a rainy day. He finds one for Teddy, but when he finds his, it's broken and so he spends the episode looking for another one. During his search, Bean finds various items that bring back memories of his old adventures including the wreckage of his destroyed Mini Third mini (registration SLW 287R) #2 Although the Mini has been crushed it reappears 2 episodes later in "Goodnight Mr Bean" This Mini was also Austin Citron Green with a matte black bonnet also with the registration number SLW 287R It is possible that this Mini was the one(registration ACW 497V) that was supposed to have been crushed in "Back to School, Mr Bean" and that Bean took it in as his own after his was destroyed by the tank. Fourth Mini (registration C607 EUW) For the feature film Bean (1997), a sequence seen Mr. Bean driving from his apartment to work involving the Mini (registration C607 EUW) including driving through Harrod's Department Store was shot, but this was not included in the final cut. It can be found on the DVD. Fifth Mini (registration YGL 572T) The Mini also appeared in the film Mr. Bean's Holiday, now with the registration YGL 572T. Also seen in the movie is a left hand drive version of his Mini, owned by the character Sabine. Sixth Mini (registration STE 952R) In 2015, Mr. Bean returned in a sketch for Comic Relief to celebrate his 25th anniversary. In the sketch Mr. Bean drives the Mini, with registration STE 952R (same as in the animated series) to attend a funeral.' ' ' ' Promotional Mini (registration DRW22IT) To promote''' '''the new animated series in 2002, a Mini with registration DRW22IT was used for promotions and events. "Rema 1000" Mini In 1994 Mr. Bean appeared in 3 commercials for the Scandinavian supermarket chain "Rema 1000". In these commercials the famous Mini is also featured, but as a left hand drive version. Mr. Bean - Rema 1000 Part 1 Mr. Bean - Rema 1000 Part 2Mr. Bean - Rema 1000 Part 3 Trivia *He uses a padlock to lock his car door for all of his Mini's. * Mr. Bean takes the steering wheel from his car when he leaves it, as seen in "The Trouble with Mr. Bean" and "Mr. Bean in Room 426". It is possible this is for anti-theft reasons, as the car thief (in "The Trouble with Mr. Bean") easily broke the padlock on his car and hot-wired it, but was unable to take it without the steering wheel. * In 2009 Mr. Bean made a live public appearance at the Goodwood Revival driving a Mini sitting on top of the roof in an armchair, controlling the steering and pedals with a mop and string. A homage to the episode Do-It-Yourself Mr. Bean * In 2015 to celebrate his 25th anniversary Bean drives around through the parks and landmarks of London in a Mini on top of the roof in an armchair. Gallery Mr. Bean - Bean's orange mini.PNG|Mr. Bean's orange Mini. I001841.jpg I035822.jpg Mini-1000-ado20-1980-1.jpg|Mr Bean Two Minis 316A23118F4DF289285017FC3019C4 mr bean.jpg Mr Bean car.jpg Restaurant1.png Restaurant11.png Restaurant12.png Restaurant5.png Restaurant6.png Restaurant10.png Restaurant15.png Restaurant170.png Restaurant17.png Restaurant169.png Restaurant166.png Restaurant16.png Restaurant18.png I075211.jpg I257122.jpg MissingTeddy2.jpg I402980.jpg MissingTeddy1.jpg I199667.jpg Unkownjw1qk9.143.jpg I199666.jpg I257123.jpg Mini Cooper en Las Vacaciones de Mr. Bean (2007).jpg 158.jpg 445 mr bean car mr bean racer.jpg Beanan5zg4.6645.jpg Wanted53.png I257118.jpg Unkkowntrucksa0jv0.693.jpg Minihp.8764.jpg|Mr Bean Mini Cooper Toys I199669.jpg Bean saab car.JPG Bean4 saab car.JPG I257120.jpg Beanmovie1cc8.8044.jpg Beanmovie3ua9.483.jpg Mini2ku5.4205.jpg|Mr Bean Mini Cooper Car Lock Dsfdsf mr bean two minis.jpg Mr-bean-mini-in-a-police-chase-goodwood-revival-2009.jpg I037623.jpg Snapshot200606231159089vs.7670.jpg 116 mr bean car mini.jpg Cfim7.9159 mr bean goodnight.jpg 8411kg.1081 mr bean mini cooper cars.jpg I039380.jpg 47765881 mr bean mini drive car.jpg Conduire-mr-bean-mini.jpg 91784600.8881 mr bean truck.jpg 88432540.5144 mr bean truck.jpg Grv.6243.jpg MiniAnimatedSeries.png No Parking - Bean is stuck.PNG Mini.png IMG_1436.PNG|Bean and teddy inside the mini at the 2015 cartoon. IMG_1435.PNG|The mini getting shoved into the truck by the reliant. Mr Bean Holiday Mr Bean's Car Mini 1000 YGL 572T.jpg I001057004 Mr Bean Mr Bean's Car Mini 1000 Mini Cooper 1985.jpg Sarft.PNG|Mr Bean's Car Mini 1000 Two in Mr Bean The Animated Series Episode Double Trouble |undefined|link=undefined Category:Cars